


The Threesome.

by nialleprechaun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleprechaun/pseuds/nialleprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry witnesses Louis and Niall getting off, but what happens when he finds himself being included in the fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threesome.

**Author's Note:**

> this is co-written with an amazingly talented girl who doesn't have ao3 but you can find her tumblr here dysania-tic.tumblr.com
> 
> \---
> 
> hope you like it although I suck at naming fictions and writing summaries xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a rainy evening. 

Which was probably the reason why we chose to just spend our free time inside the hotel instead of going out; well, Louis, Niall and me that is - the other two rather chose to roam the streets exactly because of the rain because apparently then they'd be protected from the fans. 

But whatever, I prefered being with those two alone anyway. 

We were just sitting on the couch in Lou's room, still a bit of distance between each of us; there was some stupid late night TV show on and neither of us were really interested in it.

 

I watched in silence as the rain poured down onto the ground and loved the sound it made when the tiny droplets splattered against the glass of the window. I slowly felt myself dozing off to the sound but was abruptly awaken by a, groan? I looked over to the other side of the sofa, and yes it sure was a moan. Niall had spread himself all over the black leather and Louis was sat on top of him, their beer cans were stood by the side and I wondered vaguely if they were drunk. I thought about asking but when I saw Niall's toes curl into the leather I decided against it, I didn't feel like interrupting an intimate moment between my two, probably sober, judging by how full the cans still were, bandmates.

Niall's hands lay firm on Louis' ass, groping and stroking and I swallowed hard at the quiet noises both of them made.

Hard breathing, kissing noises and moans filled my ears and I wasn't sure if they were aware of the fact that I was awake - or even whether I was still in the room. 

The soft material of the couch sank with each of their movements, the brunette grinding slightly into the blond beneath him and I felt myself getting slightly aroused at their sight.

I mentally slapped myself, I couldn't get turned on by those two cocksluts making out on the sofa? could I? apparently. I felt warmth spreading through my cheeks, creating a crimson red blush but also a ton of blood being pulsed southwards and I wasn't sure which area was the one to be embarrassed of at the moment, my hardening dick or bright red cheeks? I watched them for a while longer, feeling my erection straining against the ridiculously tight material of my black skinny jeans and I had to bite my lip in order to prevent a moan from escaping my lips.

My eyes didn't leave their bodies for a split second as I slowly rubbed over my own crotch, trying to not attract their attention.

This was just embarrassing, getting off to my friends making out? 

I kept on watching them however, leaning a bit forward to see their connected lips and I felt a shiver run down my spine as I saw the expression on Niall's face.

A loud gasp errupted my mouth and I saw the smug grin on the blonde's lips, eyeing me as he whispered something into Louis' ear.

They spun around quickly, Niall's ass on full display in front of my eyes and I could feel my mouth starting to water, embarrassing is what it is. The next thing my ears were able to pick up was a loud groaning of Niall's name escaping Louis' lips and I could feel more blood making its way down my veins. I watched as Niall's hand made its way down in-between the brunette's boys legs only to be placed directly over his, noticeably, rock hard length and started rubbing softly, causing the older boy to let out a hiss. I watched as Niall pushed his bum into the air, and wrapped his lips around a patch of skin at Louis' neck, I could hear the sound of skin being sucked and I felt my heart doubling in speed. 

At least I now knew that they both hadn't forgotten about me after all; and even though I had a feeling they were kind of teasing me like they always did, I couldn't stop palming myself over the thin material of my jeans. 

Louis' voice was raspy and even higher than usual as he encouraged Niall to "go faster".

My mouth was dry from letting it hang open in awe and I could barely supress the urge to just join in. My breaths came out in pants and so did the both other's.

By now the oldest had opened up the jeans of the irish boy and mimiced his jerking movements while returning my gaze.

I couldn't help but to just stare at them, watch their eager movements.I felt a sudden surge of jealousy rushing through my whole being, they had each other to make themselves feel good but I was stuck with the same old hand, jerking myself off at the corner off the sofa. I started unzipping the fly of my jeans because it was starting to get too tight, tight to the actual point of hurting and I couldn't help but to let a rather loud moan push past my lips. Niall turned around to look at me, face flustered, sweat covering his ivory skin and damn did he look good. "You enjoying the show?" He asked, Irish accent thick.

I stopped my movements straight away, too shocked at the sudden inclusion of myself in their little game and I had no idea on how to react to that.

My face burned and I just knew it must have been a deep crimson by now.

"Now, now, Niall, don't scare him off like that..."

I watched Louis slowly leaning in to me and past the blonde who just continued smirking.

He eyed first my throbbing cock and then my face, slowly pulling me in for a kiss and I couldn't do anything but stare; What the hell was he even doing?

This wasn't alike any of those snogs we've shared before, before this it was just mates messing about, this kiss was filled with passion and I couldn't help but to love the way his lips felt against mine. Exchanging saliva with the older boy was better than I could've ever imagined, his own unique taste being the best thing I've tasted in my whole entire life, the skin of his cheek soft beneath the palm of my hand. He moaned into the kiss and I felt Niall shuffling about beside us, a hand being wrapped around my throbbing length and it didn't take me long to realise that it was the irishman's hand, not the doncaster boy's.

They both gave me their whole attention, Niall working my lower regions while Louis licked and bit all over my neck and chest, giving extra attention to my already hardened nipples.

I couldn't focus on what to do at all, their hands and mouths were everywhere and I was a shaking mess, not knowing what to do with myself.

I could hardly keep my eyes open, writhing under their obviously experienced hands.

"S-stop it, guys..."

I knew the protest was weak and so did they, snickering at my weak voice and just continuing pleasuring my body.

I didn't know what to do, it felt too good, I didn't want to come before them, that would be awkward wouldn't it? But the pleasure's so good and it's enveloping me so quickly and there's no way I can push myself out of it. I grabbed Niall's hand that was working my crotch to still it, I just held my hand over his in an attempt to make him stop, and he did, along with Louis who noticed the sudden mood change. I stared up at the two gorgeous boys, both of their faces were flustered and bright red, dripping with sweat and soon enough smiles were spread across their faces, I started to kiss the blonde boy, wanting to know what he tastes like and to no surprise he tasted just as nice as Louis, if not better. My other hand made its way to work at his crotch and I could feel the oldest boy pressing his chest against my back, I was basically being sandwiched.

I felt my heart pound against my chest, Niall's lips were soft against mine even though the kiss itself was quite harsh and demanding. I felt Louis' cool hands swiftly slide under my top while his lips were occupied with my neck, his hair tickling my chin.

I couldn't prevent the groan to escape my groan as someone took my hard cock in their hand and pumped it firmly.

Louis leaned over my shoulder and the two boys met in a rather passionate kiss again, their tongues fighting witch each other.

I let go of Niall's dick and instead found my way out of their 'embrace', sliding onto the floor and kneeling down in front of the blonde.

I glanced up at him, he looked down at me with lust blown pupils, the ocean blue of his iris barely noticeable at all and I felt a shudder making it's way through my body, from the nape of my neck to the end of my spine. I hooked my fingers into the loops of his jeans and pulled them down his legs as he liften his bottom up from the sofa, glad that the zipper was down from the start because I wouldn't have been able to open the fly with my currently trembling hands. Niall's boxers came off with them, making his erection bounce up onto his stomach. I stared hungrily at it for a second before wrapping one of my hands around the blonde boy's length, making him let out a deep groan.

I started licking along his whole dick, starting from the base and going up as slow as I could, making him growl in frustration.

When I finally reached the top and scraped his sensitive slit, he threw his head back onto the couch, moaning my name loudly and I was too turned on to even think of stopping.

My hand on the bottom of his cock was soon replaced by Louis' who joined me on the floor and started sucking on the irish boy's balls, fondling them with his slender fingers. Our eyes were fixed on each other while working the trembling boy above us, hunger for more shown on both our faces.

I continued staring at Louis as I brought Niall's hardened length further into my mouth, taking as much of him in as possible without gagging, just stopped at a point that felt comfortable and sucked slowly, causing Niall to arch his back from the sofa. The oldest boy was fumbling about with the blonde's balls and I could almost see Niall losing his breath, I heard his breathing catching in his throat and it was surprisingly amusing. I let out a slight chuckle that obviously did something to Niall "For fucks sake Harry!" I smirked to myself before pushing his length past my gag-reflex and deep-throating him, feeling as he hit the back of my throat and heard a high pitched squeal escaping the Irish boy's mouth. I sucked all the way up the the tip before releasing with a popping noise, not wanting him to come just yet.

I licked along my lips and watched him calm down a bit and I saw their eye contact one second too late; all of a sudden I was pushed to the ground, Louis holding onto my arms, licking and blowing onto my ear while Niall threw himself on top of me, letting his tongue slide down my lower abdomen as he pulled down my jeans, massaging my ass and kissing down my happy trail until he reached my pre-cum leaking erection.

I awaited his soft lips on it but the time dragged on longer and the touch didn't come; I opened my eyes slightly and just when I catched sight of his own, he smirked and bit down on my slit, making me moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

I threw my head back and winced as it hit against the hard wooden floor "Niall you bastard!" I exclaimed, feeling my body tingle all over and I didn't know if I had enjoyed that bite or not. Maybe this was a side to me that I didn't know about, maybe I liked recieving pain during sexual intercourses I just didn't know it until now. It didn't matter because a second later I felt a hot tunnel enveloping my erect member, Niall's throat felt so good around it and I didn't know what to do with myself, I scrunched my hands up into fists and moaned up into the empty air, Niall's name rolling off my tongue so effortlessly.

My eyes were scrunched up and yet I still knew that it was Louis who encaptured my lips with his own, silencing my moans. 

He smelled like sweat and just pure sex, all our scents somewhat mixed together, filling my head and making me unable to think.

I felt my stomach tingling, tightening and then I came; my whole come spurting out inside Niall's mouth and all I could think about was those beautiful faces in front of me as both of their names escaped my lips.

After I calmed down from my climax, I noticed the blonde boy in front of me swallowing everything and just grinning again, licking around his mouth to not miss anything.

"We're not finished yet Hazza."

I felt a rush of adrenaline running through my body at the blonde boy's words. I was almost nervous now, Louis' hands still holding my arms pinned against the floor above my head and Niall's face in level with mine, his hot breaths hitting my face with each exhale. I still wasn't completely out of my bliss when suddenly a sharp demanding voice exclaimed "Spin around!" I did as I was told, following Niall's order. I lay flat against the floor for a good minute before the next order came flying out of the irishman's mouth "On all fours." I did as I was told and couldn't help but to get excited again, I cursed myself, why did I have to get hard again, this was only going to hurt in the end, I couldn't help but to feel excitement creeping into my thoughts though. "Who's the cumslut now?" Niall's thick accent echoed through the room and yes, it's so sexy.

He slapped my ass and I moaned in approval. The loud sound of skin slapping turned me on and my cock was rock hard by now again, the tip sore and red and yet I felt amazing.

Niall started spreading and kneading my bottom then, making my arms go weak and so I lay there, chest pressed to the floor and on my knees.

I heard my own pants echoing in my ears as he slowly dipped his tongue in my hole and I only was awoken from my blissful state by Louis' hands, pulling my face up to him and then pushing my mouth down to his crotch; another silent order.

I was so torn between the two of them, didn't know what to focus on, the pleasure I was receiving from Niall was incredible but I knew that if I didn't suck Lou off properly he'd probably spank me and I didn't feel like it, or maybe I did. All of a sudden I didn't know anything anymore but I went for the blowjob, I was going to try my absolute hardest to make the oldest boy cum. I wrapped my swollen lips, from sucking dick and biting on them, around the head of the brunette's member and swiped my tongue over his slit teasingly, making his whole body tense up. "Harry!" He whined in that accent I loved, I loved it when people called my name, it was such a turn on, and I thought I couldn't become harder. I was wrong. I continued sucking down Louis' shaft and reached with one of my hands towards my own cock that was pressed up against my stomach but my hand was quickly swatted away by Niall. "Now don't be naughty Harry."

My dick was so hard it actually ached to the point where I needed to get off - and this teasingly light pleasure didn't do me any good either.

I felt the tears sting in my eyes and still I continued bobbing my head up and down Louis' feverish hot length, earning moans over moans.

I heard him gulping loudly and then push me off him and Niall, too, stopped his movements to then just order me to turn around again.

I felt already exhausted and still too excited to just stop as I pushed myself up on my elbows and watched as Niall's frail body lowered himself on me, guiding my erection slowly inside him, his head put back and emitting low groans.

He went down slowly, inch for inch and I just wanted to slam it all into him as a punishment for not letting me touch myself earlier but I couldn't even imagine what he'd have in store for me if I didn't follow his rules so I stayed glued to the floor, with visible difficulties. Niall placed his hands flat on my hipbones to prevent me from thrusting up into him, almost as if he had been reading my thoughts, before lowering himself even further. Eventually my full length was inside of him and he let out a low moan, the warmth of his entrance was mind-blowing and when he started moving I swear stars were starting to dance in front of my eyes, my lower regions started to tingle again but I tried to hold it in, I knew they weren't finished after this and having released one more time will just make it hurt more in the long run. "Oh, Harry, you're so big." I felt myself blushing at his words, I looked over to my side and saw Louis touching himself to the sight of Niall and me having sex and oh was it a good sight. Niall started bobbing up and down faster on my erection and against my will I soon came into his ass, it ached a bit but it was bearable, the nice bliss was still in presence.

I rode out my orgasm and my body twitched all over, groans leaving my throat as Niall just kept on riding me, on the one hand making me cum harder and longer than I did ever before, but on the other hand stimulating my softening cock and I just trembled all over, almost screaming his name.

I watched him move up and down, his sweat falling on my used body and his expression that showed me that he was already close.

I couldn't move an inch so it was Louis who helped the blonde boy finally reach climax, jerking him off and letting him come all over my stomach, his ass tightening and squeezing around my penis.

I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes but when Niall heaved himself off me, my dick was standing up again and both of them smirked at me with a knowing glance as I leaned myself against the couch, waiting for them to move.

"Shut up and come over here already, Lou."

I could see Louis smiling from the other side of the room, he got off his huge ass and walked over to the floor next to the sofa. "Harry get up." I didn't know if I want to oblige or not but I did because I liked pleasing them, so I stood up, facing Louis. "I want to do you on the sofa." I couldn't help but to let a wave of relief crash down against my body, finally something soft to lay upon, the wooden floor probably has, without a doubt actually, left some ugly bruises on my back. I lay myself down against the leather material and sighed, closed my eyes and let Louis do what he wanted to my body. I let my head fall down to the surface of the black material and relished the feeling of coolness against my cheek. I could feel a hand wrapping around my erection and I tried my hardest not to cry, it was so overused now, I was too overstimulated, it hurt quite badly now, I just wanted it over with. "Take me." I whined, desperation clear in my voice and Louis looked down at me in concern, I almost thought he was going to let me escape this round but I was wrong. He positioned himself upon my cock and pushed himself all the way in, in one go and started moving right away. I thrusted my hips up in attempts to crash against his prostate and make him cum faster and it worked, three slaps of skin against skin later and his load was released all over my stomach and one slap after that I came dry into his ass, not having anything left to offer.

I let myself sink deep into the compliant sofa and took a deep breath, too tired to notice anything around me. 

Louis slowly stood up, trying not to strike my skin too much and I was thankful for it. I tried to concentrate on just getting back to a normal breathing pattern, not even beginning to think about just what we had just done.

I could only hear them whispering to each other and a few rustling noises but I really didn't care much at that moment.

Only when they pulled something over my head which I recognized as Niall's shirt, more by the scent than the look as I still kept my eyes close, I started questioning myself whether they were serious or not - or if I was serious about them even.

The black leather on both sides of me sank down as the older boys sat down next to me, the blonde wearing Louis' and the brunette wearing my own shirt. 

They both smiled at me with their cheeks still rosy and then cuddled into me, both their heads lying on my shoulders and I decided for myself that - yes, they were awful little teases. And still, I couldn't keep myself from absolutely adoring them.


End file.
